tribal wife of tigerclaw
by estelacastro0706
Summary: in the Amazon forest lives a tribe of warriors and hunters the tribe was ran by a woman named kina(my OC) and when she and tigerclaw met they found love with each other tigerclaw has become one of the tribes by passing three tests bravery kindness and hunting, well the couple be together forever or will it end up in balls of flames
1. prolonge and first meeting

chapter#1 _queen of the Jungle and first meeting_

in the jungle of Amazon live a tribe of Warriors the leader was a strong woman she was called kina she is 20 years old and tradition the tribe she should have been married 2 years ago but none of the men in her tribe didn't Sparks her interest

but although she was a caring daughter and older sister to her mother and her brother and sister

one day she saw Outsiders near the River where her little sister Kia was playing one of them was about to shoot her but one of them said put down your weapon it's just a child

tigerclaw said hello there Kia was scared and shaking spiting out are you going to hurt me? tigerclaw shakes his head and said no young one we're just exploring the jungle is there anyone watching you

kia points to the tree and said my big sister our leader is watching me from the tree tigerclaw said ohh is she watching us from there

kina swings by branch by branch then she landed in front of Kia with a spear in her hand and said what are you outsiders doing there?!

rocksteady said whoa easy miss we're just looking for a place to stay for a few days and tigerclaw my friend here was just talking to your sister

kina said i know tigerclaw is it? thanks for not attacking my little sister tigerclaw said your welcome what is yours and the little one's names

kina: I'm kina the leader of the tribe and this my little sister Kia

Kia said hi nice to meet you mr. tigerclaw tigerclaw said here is something for the misunderstanding tigerclaw hands Kia a doll and she hugs and kisses the doll and said thanks tigerclaw and plays with it near the tree

kina said tigerclaw that's a good thing to do Kia needs to have fun in her life Bebop said how come she doesn't have fun with other children

kina said because in our tribe all the girls from the ages of five and twelve are being trained to be hunters and warriors some are still training to be housewives even though i told the young girls they can be anything they want to be

tigerclaw saw kina is a kind, strong, beautiful woman with fighting skills, and big d-cups breasts and long red- pinkish hair and she's wearing tribal clothing, she looks like a goddess

kia say you like my sister mr. tigerclaw? tigerclaw jumped in surprise and embarrassment saying what no i just think... and kia a face like yes? and tigerclaw said ok i think she's so beautiful i wonder why no one claim her as his wife

kia said the men in the tribe only likes her to become the leader of the tribe but kina see their true mission is to be the new leader and make kina give them many sons and no daughters tigerclaw said that's awful a woman like her sure choose her own husband for love not to overthrown kina as leader

kina said ok you three can stay in the tribe for a few days but you men have to pull your own weight in the tribe alright?

tigerclaw said yes ma'am, rocksteady said it's just like old country, Bebop said you got it hot stuff kina was about to punch him but tigerclaw hits him _on_ the head and said Bebop don't disrespect the nice woman and leader

kina said thanks tigerclaw ok let's go to the tribe it's almost time for dinner they travel through the forest and they got to the tribe and ran into a problem.

to be continued...

 **sorry i put a cliffhanger in the next chapter tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady will be introduced to the tribe**


	2. meeting the tribe and choosing a wife

kina, kia, tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady got to the tribe in time and a guards were surround tigerclaw, Bebop and Rocksteady

kina said weapons down men and women then they put down the weapons kai kina's little brother said who stopped the attack? the kai saw his older sister and said oh it's you! kina the title stealer kina slaps her brother and said kai for the last time our father chose me for leader because unlike you i care about our people and i think the young women and girls should be more than wives and baby making machines

kai said pff women should be listen to their husband and give them only sons then kai got pulled by the ear by their mother Kiara saying kai let's hope that god only gives you daughters also be nice to your big sister and our leader hi kina how's your day going?

kina said it was good mother we have some outsiders who wants a place to stay for a few days kiara looks at tigerclaw and Bebop, RockSteady she said ok you three can stay in the guestrooms tomorrow you three go help in the tribe all of them nodded kina! yells two voices kina sees two of her best friends Deanna and Serena

kina said Deanna, Serena how are you two doing?

Deanna said it's been good then she sees rocksteady and said ohh who's this strong and handsome man Kina said oh this is RockSteady he and his friends are staying in the tribe for a few days

Deanna said i can show him around she then grabs his arm and whisper in his ear saying tomorrow after work is finished come meet me in the fishing hole rocksteady said yes miss and Serena said and I'll show this guy around tomorrow also Serena points at Bebop who agrees

kina said tigerclaw I have a job for you tomorrow you come hunting with me also you and your friends put on these tribal clothing in the morning later on kina serves food to her mother, stubborn brother, sweet little sister, then to tigerclaw and his friends some ribs and soup

tigerclaw said Mrs. kiara tell me why is your son kai doesn't like his sister being the leader?

kiara was about to answer kai yells out kina stolen my birthmark to be the leader and kina said i didn't steal the title of being a leader our father chose me but i had the qualities of being a leader it's not my fault he chose me dad always said a leader should care for his or her people first before your needs and a kind heart and a caring hand

kai said a leader should control the people and fight for more land and no women in the army should just stay at home and care for the kids

kina and kia hits him in the head with the handle part of the spoon and pan saying shut up kai!

kiara said kai your father chose your sister as the leader because he put both of you through tests kindness, bravery, caring, cooking, medicine, and list of being a leader kai you did your tests awful and kina on the other hand show everything that a leader should be a helpful, caring kind, good provider, a great healer, and told the reasons of being a great leader a kind heart, caring hands, and put the peoples needs before your own needs so when kina was seventeen and you kai were fifteen your father announce the next leader of a tribe and he tooked his headdress and put it on his firstborn daughter kina

tigerclaw said whoa he still holds anger towards Kina and kai said according to the laws of the ancestors it's the first born son who gets to be the next leader and kina said that's incorrect little brother if you readed the heirs to be the leader it's normal the firstborn child in the family that would be the next leader but our father wanted to put us through those test to check which one of us will be the next leader of the tribe

Kai said it can't be!? she read the law about heirs become the next leader and said it's true and then he looked depressed and disappointed

the next four days tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady were a great help to the tribe and kina, Deanna, and Serena are falling in love with tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady

two weeks later...

tigerclaw, Bebop and rocksteady were dressed up to be welcomed to the tribe and kiara said ok gentlemen since you are part of tribe you shall pick a wife

rocksteady said i chose Deanna and she cuddle rocksteady and Bebop said i choose Serena and he hugs her finally tigerclaw said i choose kina and kina walks up to tigerclaw and said yes I'll be your wife and kisses him on the lips and Deanna and Serena did the same thing to rocksteady and Bebop.

to be continued...


	3. marriage, honeymoon, and pregnancies

a few days later ...

kina, Deanna, and Serena are getting married to their husbands to be they're putting on their wedding dresses and they are singing

kina, Deanna, and Serena:(singing in a trio) _can you guys believe it the three of us are going to be married at the same time i remember us growing up together and becoming friends as children who knows maybe our children will be friends_ kina: _my love tigerclaw i love you so much_ Deanna: _rocksteady I'll give you many children as many as possible_ Serena: _Bebop our household will be fill with music and love_

kina, Deanna, and Serena:( put their necklaces, bracelets, and akle bracelets on) _starting today we begin a new life with our true love_

kiara said girls it's time and the three brides came out and stand next to their grooms and as minutes passed and the shaman said i now pronounce you six husbands and wives you three may kiss your brides and Tigerclaw kiss kina normally, rocksteady lifts up Deanna and kiss her, finally Bebop dips his bride in a kiss and everyone cheers including kai kina's brother

at the wedding bonfire everyone dances around the fire and everyone sings

the tribal women sang: _it's a blessed day and our leader and her friends_

 _has found their true husbands and many they have many and many children and fertile crops (puts flowers crowns on kina, Deanna, and_

 _serena's heads) let's dance to their matrimony_

the tribal men sang: _congratulations on your marriage you three had picked the most beautiful women in the tribe and we pray to the goddess that your marriages will be forever and our goddess Aphrodite smiles upon your loves to kina, Deanna, and Serena_

kina and tigerclaw dances and they sang together: _i Never been so happy to be in love with you you make me so happy and I'm glad I'm your mate i hope our future is filled with love and happiness_

Serena, and Deanna sang the same thing with Bebop, and rocksteady then at the same time they kissed their husbands

(sexual scene )

the three married couple went into own their huts ( which is ten minutes away from each other)

at the same time tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady threw their wives on their beds and started making out, teasing each other, and stripping naked,

then kina, Deanna, and Serena kissing down on their husbands' bodies and reach their male part member and started to lick, tease, and sucking on their husbands' male part member giving them blowjobs

ten minutes later the three women climb on top of their husbands and slowly they felt their husbands' male part goes inside their openings almost everyone could hear them orgasming at the same time

(kina and tigerclaw's house)

kina:(moaning in pleasure) ohh tigerclaw! tigerclaw ahhhhh llaaaa

tigerclaw grips kina's hips saying ohh kina! ohh kina (roaring in pleasure like kina)

(Deanna and rocksteady's house six miles from kina and tigerclaw)

Deanna: ( moaning with lust) ooh rocksteady! rocksteady right there! Right there! ahhhh

rocksteady said ohh Deanna! Deanna! ohh huhh huhh

( Serena and Bebop's house eight miles from Deanna and rocksteady's house)

Serena was lieing down as Bebop was holding her legs as he grinds his male organ into his Serena's opening saying ohh Serena! Serena! ohh my God! and Serena said ohh Bebop! Bebop! ahhh huhh ohhh god! ohh god!

and at the same time tigerclaw, rocksteady, and Bebop cuming into their wives' female opening

( end of sexual scene)

kina and tigerclaw lie next to each other panting Serena and bebop did the same thing including Deanna and rocksteady

kina: (to tigerclaw) that was amazing my love

tigerclaw said your welcome my warrior queen caress kina's cheek

Serena:(to Bebop) that was out of this world it was fantastic Bebop

Bebop said you're welcome beautiful and they gave a quick kiss

Deanna:(to rocksteady) my strong soldier you made my world greater than before

rocksteady kisses his very gorgeous his wife

then at the same time they all fell asleep after composite their wedding night and unknown to the three married couples tigerclaw, Bebop, and rocksteady's sperm was traveling to their wives' eggs

in Kina's body two eggs were being fertilize also in Deanna's body three strong eggs was being fertilize and lastly in Serena's body one egg was being fertilize and the eggs attached to the inner wall of kina, Deanna, and Serena's uteruses

a few weeks later they went back to the routine of the village kina and her friends talk about their honeymoon night

kina said tigerclaw was amazing that night and Deanna said rocksteady made me felt alive again and again finally Serena said Bebop is a great lovemaker and kina, Deanna agreed with Serena

a few days later kina, Deanna, and Serena felt sick to their stomach and tired all the time, the healers checked all three women and said their husbands can come in then tigerclaw went to kina's side, rocksteady went to Deanna's side and Bebop went to Serena's side

the three of them said what's wrong with my wife? the healers went to the kina, Deanna, and Serena's bed and said at the same time your wife isn't sick sir she's pregnant congratulations

tigerclaw: pregnant!(surprise tone)

Bebop: pregnant!(shock tone)

rocksteady: pregnant!(happy tone)

kina, Deanna and Serena said at the same time really? and the healers nods and smiles saying it's no mistake you and your friends are about four weeks along in your pregnancy come in next week for a checkup ok

the three married women nods and smiles their husbands hugs and kisses them and said we're so excited to be a father to our child or children and at night Aphrodite smiles upon the married couples and blessed kina's unborn children to be brave and kind like their parents, then she blessed Deanna's unborn children to be pure of heart and very healthy, and finally she blessed Serena's unborn child to be very beautiful and Noble and then Aphrodite disappeared from the house into the land of the gods

as the three pregnant women slept they had beautiful dreams of their soon To be born children smiling, laughing, and playing around with the other children in the tribe

to be continued...

what do you guys think of this chapter and the lemon scene and also making my OC character and her friends pregnant at the same time in the next chapter I'll put the birth of kina, Deanna and serena's children and I'll make up some names for the babies


	4. birth and naming the babies

chapter#4 birth and naming the babies

eight and a half months later kina, Deanna, and Serena were now nine months pregnant and the three of them were due anyday now there was a war that their husbands are win and at nightfall tigerclaw, Bebop and rocksteady came back safe and sound

kina walks fast and hugs her husband and said ohh tigerclaw you're safe and home again tigerclaw laughs and says well i have to be there when our kids are born and Deanna kisses rocksteady, and Serena hugs Bebop then at the same time kina, Deanna, and Serena's water broke

kina* surprised* it time tigerclaw

tigerclaw nods and smiles guides her to the birthing hut and Deanna was carry in by rocksteady lastly Serena was carrying by Bebop on his back and as the three men lead their wives to a clean, comfortable beds Aphrodite disguise herself as a midwife and went to help delivered kina and tigerclaw's children

as the hours passed all three of them were ready to give birth

Aphrodite said ok kina start pushing now and kina nods and smiles she grips Tigerclaw's hand and started to push and at the same time Deanna and Serena were also pushing twenty minutes later kina, Deanna, and Serena gave one last push and then three cries were heard

Aphrodite: it's a girl * showing kina and tigerclaw*

midwife b: congratulations it's a boy! * Deanna panting and smiling rocksteady laughing*

midwife c: it's a little girl * Bebop smiles and Serena kisses her newborn daughter's head

fifteen minutes later...

Aphrodite: it's a boy! congratulations you two are parents to fraternal twins

midwife b: congratulations you two are parents to triplets two boys and one girl

kina held their newborn twins and Deanna held her three little ones and Serena held her first daughter with their husbands looking proud and very happy at their wives and children

kina and tigerclaw named the twins Nika and Niko

Deanna and rocksteady named their three children Rose, Nadia, and Nickolas

lastly Serena and Bebop named their daughter Marisa

later on the new parents were sleeping and Aphrodite blessed the babies with godly gifts for one of them each for the baby girls they were given necklaces with the sun, moon, and stars and for the boys bracelets of the warriors

she before she left Nika woke up and coos at Aphrodite who rubs her head and made Nika fell back asleep and for the rest of the night the children slept away and in the morning the new parents saw their children were wearing and necklaces and bracelets and they saw the mark of Aphrodite and they all kneeled and praying thanks to Aphrodite.

to be continued...


	5. ten years later and happy ending

ten years later...

tigerclaw and kina had a very great married live after having nika and niko and they had nine more children with a number twelve on the way

Nika and Niko helps around the village rocksteady and Deanna also had a big family they had about 9 children and bebop and Serena had about seven children and in the middle of the night

kina went into labor and tigerclaw was pacing and look worried ( sorry i was thinking of a movie) and Nika said father why are you worry? where you this nervous when niko and I were born?

tigerclaw said yes and no when the two of you were born I was there by your mother's side and also your friends were born the same day as you two were and also you two were blessed by Aphrodite herself

nika said the goddess of love? why did she blessed us and our friends? tigerclaw said I don't know your mother said that aphrodite who bless children of those who worship her either she has a plan in the future or something like that

a few minutes later Tigerclaw's nine younger children said father! it's a beautiful baby girl! and Tigerclaw said let's go meet your new little sister kids and hala the third daughter said can't you believe it mom had another girl and nika said let's go meet our new little sister and tigerclaw came inside the hut we're a midwife and her assistance moved to the side for tigerclaw to go near Kina and his newborn daughter

tigerclaw come meet your new daughter liana and tigerclaw looks at his newborn daughter and said welcome Liana to the Amazon

the rest of their children sung: _our baby sister Welcome to our large family we've been waiting for you for 9 months and you are right now we're your big sisters and brothers_ _we'll teach you everything we know_ _I will show you what it means to be a family_

as years passed nika and her 11 young siblings grew up fell in love got married and had children of Their Own niko and nika had to go through the right of passage to become the next head of the tribe both of them did well one test showed then nika would be the next leader and her twin brother will be her guard

a year after she became the next head a strong Warrior from a different tribe caught her eye and they fell in love got married and started a family and they had three children one daughter and Two Sons their names are star, Alex, and Rico and her siblings lived happy lives, raising children, or leading hunts, and gatherings

tigerclaw and kina who are fifty or sixty years old felt happy about being married to each other and had and raised twelve children.

the end


End file.
